Moreno Alto, Bonito e Sensual
by Fabi
Summary: Cena extra do capítulo sete de Encontros. Sirius está irritado com Morgan e procura se vingar.


Olá! Eis aqui mais uma cena extra de 'Encontros' e 'Reencontros' que ocorre durante os acontecimentos do capítulo sete. Novamente Sirius dará o ar de sua graça e nos encantará com mais uma de suas loucuras e um de seus espetaculares confrontos com Morgan. Não é à toa que ele foi um maroto. Eu só imagino como era Hogwarts quando os Marotos lá estudavam. Pobre escola! Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

****

Moreno alto, bonito e sensual

Por Fabi

__

"Cada idade tem seus prazeres,

seu espírito e seus costumes."

Boileau

Sirius andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts resmungando contra mulheres oferecidas e conquistadores de segunda. Ele ainda não acreditava que Morgan ia sair para jantar com o insuportável do Alfarrabios. E o cretino ainda tivera a audácia de dizer que a Du Lac provavelmente pareceria ótima de _lingerie_. 

"Claro que ela fica ótima de _lingerie_. Ainda mais com aquelas pernas...", resmungava o animago sem se importar com o senso de possessividade e os ciúmes que o invadiam, "Mas ela vai ver só. Vou mostrar para a convencida que Sirius Black precisa despachar as mulheres que ficam implorando para sair com ele!"

Pouco depois Sirius entrava no seu quarto onde procurou, dentro de seu malão, um velho livro de anotações.

"Eu sabia que isto tinha que estar por aqui. Eu não saí com boa parte das garotas de Hogwarts da minha época de escola sem ter os nomes e endereços de todas anotados."

Sentando-se na mesinha disponível no quarto, o animago rapidamente começou a escrever cartas para suas ex-namoradas dos tempos de escola, as convidando para sair. Depois de mais de três horas e uma boa quantidade de feitiços duplicadores e corretores, Sirius se levantou e foi até o corujal, onde despachou boa parte das corujas da escola com suas cartas.

*****

Dois dias depois, quando toda a escola estava reunida para o café da manhã no grande salão, chegou o correio coruja. Naquela manhã a quantidade de corujas no grande salão era anormalmente grande. E várias pareciam carregar berradores. E quase todas se dirigiam para Sirius.

Em menos de um minuto, o animago se viu rodeado de cartas. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, bem na direção de Morgan, e pegou uma carta sem olhar e a abriu.

"SIRIUS BLACK, SEU CONVENCIDO. COMO TE ATREVESTE A ME ESCREVER DEPOIS DE TER ME TRAÍDO COM METADE DAS GAROTAS DE HOGWARTS PARA ME CONVIDAR PARA UM ENCONTRO. EU JAMAIS DIRIA SIM A ESTA PROPOSTA, AINDA MAIS COM A TUA PÉSSIMA REPUTAÇÃO. ARREPENDO-ME PROFUNDAMENTE DO DIA EM QUE TE PERMITI ME BEIJAR E ME APALPAR ENQUANTO ESTÁVAMOS NA ESCOLA. VÊ SE ME ESQUECE. ESTOU MUITO FELIZ COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA E NÃO PRECISO FICAR RECEBENDO CARTAS TUAS."

Sirius estava completamente vermelho quando o berrador terminou e pegou fogo. Ele olhou bem para a pilha de cartas e viu vários envelopes vermelhos pulsando perigosamente e soltando fumaça. Ele rapidamente juntou a pilha de cartas e saiu correndo do salão. Quando as portas se fecharam, todos ainda puderam ouvir palavras iradas sendo gritadas do outro lado desta quando outro berrador se abria.

*****

Severus estava tendo problemas para parecer sério depois que o primeiro berrador se abriu. Alguém devia ser muito seu amigo para lhe permitir testemunhar uma cena tão animadora. 

Há anos o Mestre de Poções desejava ver seu maior desafeto ser rejeitado pelas mulheres, depois de tanto ter exibido para toda a escola que ele podia ter qualquer garota que quisesse em suas mãos. A única exceção era Lilly Potter. Severus tinha certeza que Black nunca dera em cima dela apenas porque a garota sempre tivera olhos apenas para James Potter.

Black fazia questão de desfilar cada uma das suas conquistas amorosas na frente de Severus, como a dizer que o Slytherin nunca teria ninguém que o amasse. 

'Bem, hoje a situação é completamente inversa.' Severus pensou enquanto dava um rápido olhar para Rolanda. Hoje era Sirius quem estava sozinho e ele, Severus, estava casado com uma mulher fabulosa, mesmo que ela tivesse sido uma Gryffindor na escola. A vida era realmente boa....

*****

Morgan viu Sirius sair correndo do salão com dezenas de cartas nas mãos e o barulho de berradores o perseguindo.

"Pelo visto não sou só eu que o acho um convencido." Ela murmurou baixinho apesar de sentir uma dor no peito ao pensar em Sirius escrevendo para outras mulheres.

A professora de Duelos empurrou estes pensamentos para o lado e se concentrou no seu jantar com Darius. Ela planejou cuidadosamente a roupa, querendo estar perfeita. Afinal de contas, não era todo o dia que um homem realmente _sexy_ a convidava para jantar. Bem, seus jantares com Sirius não contavam. Eles envolviam muito mais sexo do que a refeição propriamente dita. Morgan esperava aproveitar muito mais seu jantar com o galante professor de Latim. E, quem sabe, deixa-lo examinar sua roupa íntima depois....

*****

Sirius andava de um lado para outro de seu quarto resmungando contra mulheres mal-educadas ao responder inocentes corujas. Ele não entendia porque havia recebido tantos berradores e insultos por simples e inocentemente convidar algumas ex-namoradas para jantar. E ele nem havia dito que o referido jantar aconteceria na mesma noite e no mesmo restaurante onde Darius iria levar Morgan.

O animago não conseguia entender onde seu plano maravilhoso havia falhado. Mas ele não iria fracassar uma segunda vez...

Pensando desta maneira, Sirius se sentou na sua escrivaninha e, com pergaminho e uma pena nas mãos, começou a compor algo....

*****

Se havia algo que praticamente todas as garotas de Hogwarts faziam, pelo menos as estudantes, era ler a _Bruxa Semanal_. Principalmente a coluna de fofocas e os recados.

Durante o café da manhã, quando chegava o correio, normalmente se podia ver garotas risonhas abrindo suas revistas. Pouco depois as risadas e os cochichos começaram a serem ouvidos por todo o salão.

Cada adolescente leu as mais novas fofocas sobre _Os Enfeitiçados_, o mais novo conjunto de rock a fazer sucesso nas paradas musicais, afinal de contas, quem não estava apaixonada por um daqueles cinco bruxos lindos que cantavam e rebolavam enquanto dançavam?

As fofocas sobre os astros do quadribol também foram lidas avidamente. Algumas adolescentes, enciumadas, olhavam de soslaio para Ginny Potter, que começava a demonstrar a gravidez, ao verem uma foto de Harry mergulhando para apanhar o pomo de ouro na revista. Claro que a foto mais polêmica foi a batida por um jornalista que se esgueirou no vestiário e pegou Harry apenas de toalha enrolada na cintura. Muitas garotas suspiravam imaginando o quanto sua professora de Feitiços era sortuda ao ter aquele homem só para si, podendo vê-lo com menos roupa ainda que na foto.

Lidas as fofocas, algumas garotas começaram a ler o horóscopo. A professora Thera Lupin não lhes ensinava nada sobre isto nas aulas de Adivinhação dizendo ser tudo perda de tempo.

Foi neste momento que várias garotas chegaram na coluna de recados. 

"Olha só este.", se ouviu uma voz vinda da mesa de HufflePuffle, "Loiro simpático, de olhos azuis e vencedor de cinco prêmios do 'Mais belo sorriso' procura mulher belíssima que não se importe em ficar em segundo plano para compromisso casual. Encorujar para a central de corujas do Beco Diagonal, sob o nome de 'O Loiro'."

Risadinhas se ouviram ao ser lido este recado.

"Ele deve ser muito bonito", comentou uma colega da garota que lera o recado.

Mais risadinhas e cochichos foram ouvidos.

Na mesa de Slytherin a situação não era muito diferente.

"Solteiro, 30 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados, puro sangue, situação financeira definida, procura garota puro sangue de boa estirpe para compromisso. Encorujar para central de corujas de Edimburgo, sob o nome 'Puro Sangue'"

"Eu queria ter a coragem que este rapaz teve." Dizia uma Slytherin do sétimo ano, "Melhor do que o noivo idiota que meus pais me arranjaram apenas por ser de uma ótima e antiga família."

Outras garotas concordaram. Em Slytherin, de onde todos os alunos vinham de famílias bruxas puro sangue, era normal os pais continuarem com a tradição antiga e arranjarem noivados para os filhos conforme os interesses da família. Claro que nem todos os adolescentes gostavam de acordar um dia e, durante o correio matinal, receberem uma carta de seus pais comunicando o noivado.

Na mesa de Gryffindor, outro anuncio era lido pelas excitadas garotas.

"Moreno alto, bonito, sensual, inteligente e simpático procura uma companheira deslumbrante para um jantar romântico a dois. Possibilidade de um relacionamento íntimo discreto e realização de fantasias sexuais. Indispensável enviar foto e todas as medidas num pergaminho envolto pelo feitiço _Veritas_. Encorujar central postal de Hogsmeade sob o nome 'Moreno alto'."

"Responder a isto deve ser uma aventura.", disse uma aluna, "Imagine só sair num encontro às cegas com alguém que diz que é bonito e que já está pensando em sexo? Eu acho que eu iria adorar fazer isto..."

As outras garotas ao redor começaram a rir.

"Eu vou escrever." Afirmou uma atrevida garota do sétimo ano. "Quem sabe o cara não é um príncipe? E, ainda por cima, é pertinho. Tem-se que mandar as cartas para Hogsmeade."

Novas risadas enquanto as alunas planejavam o que escrever na carta.

*****

Sirius recebeu seu correio matinal. Ele primeiramente abriu _O Profeta Diário_ e leu as notícias, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café preto. Pouco depois ele se serviu de mais uma xícara e de ovos mexidos, e abriu _O Semanário do Quadribol_. Havia duas reportagens sobre Harry na edição daquela semana. O animago marcou a página para depois adicionar as reportagens no seu livro de recortes sobre o afilhado, que não fazia a mínima idéia da existência deste para não reclamar.

Finalmente Sirius se serviu da sua terceira xícara de café e de torradas com geléia de abóbora e abriu a _Bruxa Semanal._

"Você lê está porcaria?" Perguntou Morgan.

Sirius sorriu.

"É bom estar por dentro do que os alunos lêem, assim pode-se estar por dentro de qualquer boato que eles resolvam espalhar na escola."

Morgan e os demais professores ao redor olharam Sirius com uma expressão de espanto. Era a primeira vez que o animago tinha este tipo de preocupação com os alunos, ainda mais que ele também adorava armar intrigas na escola.

Sirius ignorou a todos e folheou a revista, olhando todas as manchetes para disfarçar o que estava procurando. Quando encontrou, leu rapidamente para ver se seu anúncio estava correto e, satisfeito, fechou a revista com um sorriso.

'Ela vai ver só. Em alguns dias estará chovendo mulheres em cima de mim...' O animago pensou quando se levantou da mesa e saiu do salão, deixando a revista em cima da mesa. Quando terminou o café, todos saíram do salão e ninguém reparou quando a professora de Duelos pegou a revista abandonada e a levou consigo.

*****

Dois dias depois, Sirius chegou de Hogsmeade e foi direto para seu quarto, abrir o pacote cheio de cartas que ele buscara na central de corujas. Deitando-se confortavelmente na sua cama, com um travesseiro lhe apoiando as costas, o animago passou a abrir carta por carta.

"Muito feia!" Disse ao olhar para a foto que estava na primeira carta que abriu, antes de joga-la no chão.

"Muito magra, parece um esqueleto." Disse olhando para outra foto, que logo se juntou a primeira no chão.

"Esta deve ser irmã do finado Flitwick!" Disse olhando para outra foto.

"Eu acho que vi esta menina aqui na escola este ano. Ela é bonitinha, mas não quero alunas." Falou ao ver a quarta foto.

E continuou desta maneira por mais de uma hora. Quando terminou, Sirius tinha selecionado quatro respostas cujas cartas e fotos lhe agradaram. A pilha de cartas rejeitadas, no chão, era enorme.

Agora era só responder e pensar em marcar encontros.

*****

A noite do comentado jantar de Morgan e Darius chegou e passou. Sirius vira Morgan saindo belíssima num robe vermelho que lhe acentuava as curvas e os cabelos e de braços dados com Darius.

O animago seguira o casal até o restaurante, sentando-se na mesa mais escondida de onde ele poderia vigiar os dois. Cada vez que Darius segurava a mão de Morgan, Sirius tinha que se controlar para não ir até eles e acertar um soco no nariz de Alfarrabios, antes de arrastar Morgan embora consigo.

Quando o casal terminou o jantar e Darius pagou a conta, Sirius se apressou a sair atrás deles, demorando quando um garçom o atacou com a conta. Depois de pagar, o animago correu porta afora, mas não achou nem um sinal de seus alvos. Eles deviam ter desaparatado tão logo chegaram na rua.

*****

Sirius respondeu as quatro cartas que selecionou, marcando encontros com as quatro moças em restaurantes trouxas de Londres, onde o risco de ser reconhecido por outros bruxos era menor. Claro que, primeiramente, ele foi ao restaurante e reservou uma mesa escondida em uma alcova, muito discreta e romântica, para as quatro noites em que iria se encontrar com as belas mulheres que responderam ao seu anúncio.

Depois das reservas feitas e das datas dos encontros comunicadas via coruja para cada uma das moças, Sirius começou a colocar em prática a segunda parte do seu plano de vingança por Morgan ter se atrevido a ir jantar fora com Alfarrabios.

O animago entrou no grande salão de Hogwarts assoviando, com um grande sorriso de felicidade estampado em seu rosto. Todos no salão o estavam olhando, tentando adivinhar qual logro ele aplicara em Morgan para parecer tão feliz.

A professora de Duelos, discretamente, olhou novamente para sua roupa para ver se não havia nada de errado e, em seguida, examinou sua comida a procura de um feitiço ou de uma poção. Ela estava muito desconfiada da aparência sorridente de Sirius.

Sirius apenas sorria para todos, antes de sentar em seu lugar e começar a comer com muita satisfação, até que Charles Weasley não agüentou mais a curiosidade e perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

"Por que toda esta felicidade, Sirius?"

Sirius sorriu internamente ao ouvir a pergunta que esperava que alguém lhe fizesse.

"Meu caro Charlie, meu grande amigo. Um homem não pode estar simplesmente feliz? Eu tenho um encontro com uma beldade hoje à noite, de belos cabelos castanhos e que só consegue pensar em mim. Quem não estaria com um belo sorriso no rosto a esta perspectiva?"

Boa parte dos professores ficou olhando para Sirius de boca aberta. Severus começou a resmungar baixinho sobre que tipo de mulher maluca iria querer algo com Black. Remus encarou firmemente Sirius, sentindo que havia algo de estranho na história deste. Darius ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de abrir um grande sorriso para o animago.

Mas Sirius não prestou atenção alguma à reação deles. Os olhos do animago estavam fixos em Morgan, e ele percebeu a reação de surpresa dela, antes de vê-la ficar muito vermelha, como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. Ao ver esta reação, Sirius se sentiu satisfeito, pois era exatamente o que queria. Então ele se levantou e comunicou a todos que estava indo se arrumar para o grande encontro que teria naquela noite.

*****

__

Primeiro encontro de Sirius...

A noite estava calma naquele pequeno restaurante no centro de Londres. Poucas pessoas haviam ido jantar. Os garçons andavam sem pressa entre as mesas, anotando os poucos pedidos e verificando se os freqüentadores queriam alguma coisa extra.

Numa mesa mais retirada, Sirius saboreava uma taça de vinho esperando pelo seu encontro. Ele viu quando uma moça alta de cabelos castanhos entrou no restaurante e perguntou algo ao Maitre, que lhe apontou a mesa onde o animago estava. Sirius a olhou apreciativamente, satisfeito que a moça lhe tivesse enviado uma foto autêntica.

"Olá! Você deve ser Orion. Eu sou a Mayse."

Sirius piscou com força ao ouvir seu nome. Ele havia dado um pseudônimo, pois o nome Sirius Black era muito conhecido. Mas não fora o fato de ouvir seu pseudônimo que o fez piscar, mas sim a voz de Mayse, que poderia ser considerada a legítima voz de 'taquara rachada'. Ouvi-la apenas pronunciar seu nome começou a lhe dar uma dor de cabeça.

O animago se levantou e cumprimentou a jovem, antes de a convidar para sentar e lhe passar a carta de vinhos.

As horas pareceram se arrastar para Sirius enquanto sua dor de cabeça aumentava. Ele não via a hora de voltar para Hogwarts. Quando finalmente a noite chegou ao seu final, ele fez o que pôde para se livrar logo da acompanhante, que se mostrava muito disposta a lhe fazer companhia durante toda a noite.

Quando finalmente chegou em Hogwarts, Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si e caiu na cama, esperando que uma boa noite de sono lhe aliviasse a sensação que sua cabeça precisava de um furo para todo o vapor que parecia haver dentro dela sair.

*****

__

Segundo encontro de Sirius....

Sirius olhava impacientemente para a porta do restaurante, esperando pela moça chamada Margot. Sua espera foi recompensada quando uma moça loira muito magra entrou e conversou com o Maitre, que apontou para a mesa onde o animago estava sentado.

A moça se aproximou timidamente e parou ao lado da mesa. Sirius rapidamente se levantou e lhe sorriu.

"Orion?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, sou eu. Você deve ser Margot. Você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente do que na fotografia que me mandaste."

Margot lhe deu um sorriso radiante. Sirius estava gostando desta moça. A voz dela era muito agradável. O animago lhe ofereceu o cardápio e a carta de vinhos e os dois os comentaram, escolhendo o que queriam para aquela refeição. Sua acompanhante foi perdendo a timidez com o decorrer da noite, o que logo se tornou evidente.

"Eu fiquei muito emocionada ao ler teu anúncio. Não que eu nunca tenha lido nenhum. Quando eu estava em Hogwarts, eu e minhas amigas líamos toda a semana a coluna de recados. Nós discutíamos muito sobre que tipo de mulher responderia a um anúncio destes. Minhas colegas diziam que só poderia ser uma mulher imoral. Eu discordo delas. Não vejo mal nenhum em responder a este anúncio. E eu sou uma moça de família. Sou nascida trouxa, sabes, e minha mãe e minha avó me criaram para ser uma ótima dona de casa e mãe de família. Uma mulher de respeito. Claro que convivendo com mamãe e vovó eu sempre me espelhei nelas para ser tudo o que sou. Eu as acompanhava em todas as festas e chás nas casas de nossos vizinhos e sabia tudo o que elas sabiam. Eu sabia do caso de dona Mary com o leiteiro. Sabia que o filho de dona Agatha era parecido com o vizinho e não com o marido dela. E tudo o mais que acontecia na vizinhança. Mas eu simplesmente não resisti ao ler o teu anúncio. Pensei comigo que tu eras um homem que valia a pena conhecer, que deveria ser parecido com o Atalibio, um dos meus vizinhos que parecia ser muito respeitado por todos. Pelo menos não fiquei sabendo de nenhuma fofoca sobre ele. Se bem que era muito estranho ele nunca dormir na casa dele nas quartas feiras e nos sábados. De repente ele estivesse fora de Londres a negócios. Eu acho Londres linda, apesar de muita gente reclamar do tempo. Muito melhor do que o tempo em Hogwarts, onde era bem mais frio. Isto me lembra que tenho que pensar em comprar um guarda-chuva. Tem passado no rádio que este ano será muito chuvoso. Será que devo acreditar no rádio? A professora Trelawney sempre disse que as cartas são a melhor forma de prever o tempo. Será que ela ainda dá aulas em Hogwarts? Ela foi minha professora favorita. Teve uma vez em que ela começou a falar sobre bolas de cristal e me deu uma vontade louca de comer sorvete de creme. Até hoje eu lembro de bolas de cristais e sempre as relaciono com sorvete de creme. Isto me lembra que eu não cheguei a comer sorvete de creme aquela vez, mesmo que tenha sido um final de semana em Hogsmeade. Eu deveria matar esta vontade. Claro que sem cobertura de chocolate porque engorda. Você me acha gorda? Eu acho que estou com um pouquinho de barriga. Mas quem vai reparar nisto quando se usa robe quase diariamente. Claro que estou vivendo agora no mundo trouxa, mas eu adoro ir fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. Se bem que as roupas trouxas são muito mais bonitas....."

Sirius havia perdido o fio da meada há muito tempo, quando a garota ainda falava da dona Mary. Ele nunca pensou que iria conhecer uma pessoa que conseguisse falar sem parar por todo este tempo, sem respirar ou beber água. Resignado, o animago se preparou para mais uma longa noite e voltou a tentar prestar atenção na garota.

".... Certo que lilás não combina com rosa, mas eu acho as duas cores tão lindas! Eu disse então para o estilista que a festa era minha e que se eu quisesse um vestido lilás e rosa eu poderia ter um. Isto foi tão desafiador quanto tentar elaborar o cardápio do Buffet. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender sobre pratos e tipos de bebidas. Qual é a diferença entre um garfo para carne e um garfo para peixe no final de contas? Com qualquer um dos dois a gente consegue comer igual. E nem tinha chegado a hora do chá. Eu sempre repito as palavras de minha mãe e de minha avó que não existe chá melhor do que o bom chá inglês, mas o Chef queria porque queria chá chinês! Que horror!...."

*****

__

Terceiro encontro de Sirius....

Sirius olhava fascinado para a bela ruiva que vinha em direção a sua mesa. Ele esperava que ela fosse mais agradável do que as duas garotas com quem saíra anteriormente.

Ele e Natasha conversaram por horas. O animago a achou divertida, com excelente gosto, bonita e com uma ótima conversa. Além de ter uma voz aveludada que lhe arrepiava os pêlos do braço.

Depois de quase três horas no restaurante, Sirius e Natasha saíram juntos conversando pelas ruas de Londres, depois de terem aplicado sobre si mesmos um feitiço não-me-perceba. Logo eles chegaram em um hotel de aparência bem simples mas confortável. Então Sirius pediu um quarto para eles e os dois se retiraram, trocando alguns beijos no corredor. Pouco depois eles fechavam a porta do quarto atrás de si mesmos e as carícias foram ficando mais quentes. Sirius deixou suas mãos acariciarem Natasha com cada vez maior intimidade, até que ele a tocou na junção das pernas e deu um grito, se afastando com a maior rapidez possível de sua acompanhante.

"Você…. Você não é ela, é ELE!"

E com isto ele juntou suas coisas com a maior rapidez possível e correu para fora do quarto, sendo perseguido por Natasha, que lhe dizia para não fugir, pois eles estavam se dando tão bem....

O animago passou pela portaria do hotel e atirou ao recepcionista dinheiro o suficiente para pagar a diária do quarto, antes de porta afora para um beco próximo e desaparatar para Hogsmeade e ir para Hogwarts.

*****

__

Quarto encontro de Sirius....

Sirius estava sentado no restaurante prometendo nunca mais mandar cartas para revistas pedindo por encontros. O trauma do último encontro ainda lhe era bem vívido na mente. Como ele pudera confundir um homem com uma mulher?

Foi quando ele viu uma linda morena entrando no restaurante. Ele pensou que era muito estranho que ela lhe lembrasse tanto de Morgan quando estava de costas. Foi quando viu o Maitre apontando para a mesa onde ele estava. A mulher se voltou para a sua direção e arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius pulava em pé.

"VOCÊ!?" Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. A mulher era, definitivamente, Morgan.

Os dois começaram a discutir antes do gerente do restaurante os expulsar de lá. Então os dois aparataram para Hogsmeade e foram caminhando para Hogwarts discutindo durante todo o caminho.

"Então isto era o que você queria lendo a _Bruxa Semanal_, não é, Orion?" Morgan falou com veneno na voz.

"E pelo visto não sou o único. Ainda mais que, pelo que me lembro, você me xingou por ler 'aquela porcaria'. E ainda me mandou uma carta com uma fotografia falsa e sob o nome de Morgana." Sirius devolveu a acusação no mesmo tom de voz.

"Mas não sou eu que ando tão desesperada por alguém que fico publicando anúncios em revistas de fofocas e espelhando para a escola inteira sobre um romance muito intenso."

"Eu não estava desesperado! Eu só queria uma emoção nova. E você então, que além de ficar se pavoneando para cima do Alfarrabios ainda respondeu o anúncio do encontro."

"Eu já disse que eu nunca me pavoneio. É que sou charmosa e sensual naturalmente. Diferente de um certo cachorro que conheço que não passa de um narcisista, de um arrogante e de um convencido."

"Eu não sou convencido, sua megera mimada de língua afiada."

Os dois continuaram trocando farpas verbais até chegarem na porta dos aposentos de Morgan. Eles pararam um na frente do outro, muito próximos e vermelhos por causa da raiva que ainda corria entre eles. Morgan se virou então, abriu a porta, entrou e fechou a porta bem na cara de Sirius.

O animago olhou a porta por alguns segundos, tentando se acalmar, antes da porta abrir repentinamente e ele sentir os braços de Morgan o puxando para dentro, para um beijo caloroso, antes da porta novamente se fechar.

*****

N. da autora: Bem, o que aconteceu depois disto será contado em Encontros nos futuros capítulos.

Espero que todos continuem acompanhando Encontros e Reencontros e nos dêem retorno sobre o que acharam deles!


End file.
